1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to soft drink dispensers, and is concerned in particular with an improved system for consistently delivering metered amounts of soft drink ingredients, e.g., flavored syrups and carbonated water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known delivery systems for soft drink dispensers are mechanically complex and not only expensive to purchase but also prone to frequent breakdown, thus requiring frequent and expensive maintenance. Known delivery systems also malfunction when the supply of one of the drink components is interrupted. Thus, for example, when mixing syrup and carbonated water, if the syrup supply is depleted and not refilled in a timely manner, the system will continue to deliver only carbonated water.
An object of the present invention is to provide a soft drink dispensing system that is simple and inexpensive in design, and capable of consistent and reliable operation without requiring frequent maintenance.
A companion objective of the present invention is the provision of a dispensing system that will automatically interrupt the supply of one liquid component if the supply of the other liquid component is interrupted for any reason, e.g., a drop in pressure below a threshold level.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dispensing system capable of accurately monitoring the volume of each liquid being dispensed.